Thomas The Tank Engine
by Azayaka Kiryu
Summary: This is the first story I EVER wrote, and it's dissing Tom. Asthmatic, Height of Cauls, Beggining Of The End, Fixed, If It Breathes, Dead To Me, Tear Me Down, Malnutrition, StillbornOrgy: Eva, Dramatica, Feind
1. Chapter 1

**Thomas The Tank Engine**

This title contains explicit content. Reader discretion is advised. This is the dumbest thing on earth. Anyone that likes pointless, unserious books will enjoy. Also, note that the symbols mean thought-speech.

**R**

Copyright Icy Shayde®

And Elektrik Shadow.

* * *

This is the untold sotry. Therefore, it is a continuation from the show. THEREFORE... it starts at Chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Thomas Gets a New Horn**

**12:37 p.m. Day1**

Really? "Yes, Thomas!" FINE! THEN I QUIT! FUCK YOUR KINDERGARTEN SHOW! These were Thomas the train's last words in the TV studio. He had been doing the famous show for kids for 9 years. He was 19 now. He was fed up with the director's shit. Period. He was going to see Annebelle the caboose. They were just friends. Friends. That's it. Ok, I'd tell you if they had a relationship, cuz I can't keep a secret for more than 2 hours. Anyway, when he arrived at Annebelle's mansion, it was 12:42. We call it a mansion because it's the biggest and prettiest stable in the trainyard. Hi Tom. Hey. Why do you look worried? I'm not. I'm pissed. I quit the show. WHAT? Tom explained the story. Damn. This was all Annebelle could say.

---

**1:22 p.m. Day 1**

Yeah, they got it good, fo shizzle. Yep. You learn a lot about them when you're a caboose, huh? Sure do. Tom and Anne just finished talking about human actions and hobbies. Anne, being a caboose, knew a lot about them. With excruciating detail, none the least. I wish I were human. Yeah. I like the idea of money. I like the idea of food. They were headed back to Annebelle's mansion. They said goodbye, then Anne went inside. Thomas was tired, so he choo-chooed the fuck home. He realized that it was only 1:29, so he decided to stroll around the countryside. None the least for 2 hours.

---

**3:12 p.m. Day 1**

Yeah, yeah. Choo-choo! Still hauling his curious ass around, he saw, big and green, gasp, a forest. This one never before caught his eye, and being the curious hellion he is, went through. He was in there for a long time, for it was dark and scary. He was scared as fuck. I'm scared as fuck! he said with a funny look on his face. Just then he saw a blue figure. He slowed down. It stood up. As he got closer, he noticed it had red hair and dark blue wings, and was naked. He stopped. Who the hell are you? "I am Shnitski the dreamsprite. You?" Thomas the Tank Engine. Why the hell are you stripped? "I never knew trains talked." Well, BOOM! Here you go. "Anyway, you get two wishes." Two? What? "Yeah." What about the usual three? "Nothin. Your wish?" Tom was excited anyway. Very excited indeed. I wish me and Annebelle were human. And I wish I was back on Walnut St., out of this place. "Very well. But the human only lasts three days." "WHA"- In an instant he was back at his house on Walnut St.

---

**7:58 p.m. Day 1**

He was tired as hell. I'm tired as hell. Percy, his friend, nodded. Me too. Percy was another train. They started the show together. They had been best friends for a long time. I think, childhood? OK. Goodnite. Night. They both fell asleep. Like, whammo! We're asleep! You get it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6: Get Used To This!**

**7:46 a.m. Day 2**

Tom woke up in the morning, feeling kinda strange. He noticed as he woke that he was face down on the tracks, with one track in his mouth. He was a bit surprised. He stood up. Now, I don't give detail because I'm impatient. If you want good detail, all I gots ta say is fuck you. Go read Dr. Seuss. "HOLY SHIT! I'M A PERSON!" He ran outside and saw Harold the helicopter. "Hey Harold!" Who the hell are you? "Thomas!" Thomas who? "The Tank Engine!" Quit shittin me. Who are you? "I… I'm just a kid with a nickname. I heard the real Thomas was here, so I came." Oh. Interesting. Tom got in Harold after conversating, and flew to Annebelle's mansion. "It feels funny,Harold." What? "Well, I've never ridden in a helicopter, nor did I ever think about getting in one, let alone think about it at all." Oh. Well, BOOM! Here you go." They arrived. Harold flew away. Tom found Anne on her back. "Huge tits!" he said to himself. He shook her. "Annebelle! Wake up!" "Wha… who- HOLY CRAP!" Tom jumped back. "WHO ARE YOU?" "It's me!" Anne rubbed her eyes. "Tom? What the fuck happened?" "I wished we were human!" "WHAT?" Tom explained, once again, the story, "WTF! AWSOME!" Anne jumped up and down. They checked themselves out in her mirror. After turning in circles like dickweeds for an hour, Tom brought up a question. "You think we can be human?" "Of course! You use your human instincts, you human being! BE THE FUCKING HUMAN!" She was very excited. Oh, yeah. Tom was 6'2", had a pierced nipple, and had baggy clothes. Anne was a sexy 6'0" blonde with a pierced nipple and tongue, and a tattoo that said 'Fuck Buses'. I would fuck her. Honestly. Tom frowned. "Hey. Does money come with the wish?" "I hope." "Me too. Check in your engineer's office." "Ok." They choo-cho…. No, barged the fuck into the office to find it empty. Annebelle walked into her engineer's office, to find money on the far desk. She walked over and picked it up. "$592" "They get that big of a fuckin paycheck?" "Yep. Now we have it. Now let's leave before they come back. Besides, we got a lot of money now." "Cool. We'll work with that." They walked out of the office and walked to the city.

**---**

**10:46 a.m. Day 2**

"You look good with those diamonds hanging off ur ear" "Thanx." Tom had just got his ears pierced. He didn't like it to well, as he said 'That was invigorating. Lets never do it again.' They had just ate and got two cell phones, and a LOT of other stuff, too. "DANG!" "WHAT?" "We only have $53 left! And I wanted to get a hotel!" "Hotel? What in God's fucking name is a hotel?" "People stay there for vacations or stuff like that." "Well, there's gotta be one somewhere." "Yeah, but they are all expensive. The one that isn't is so ghetto, they have only 18 customers per year." "Well, let's try." They walked around until they spotted a Super 75 Hotel on 5th Pleasure St. "Let's just hope they don't separate the mens and womens bathrooms. Going in the womens was …." "They don't." "Thank the fucking heavens." Tom had not known that public bathrooms were separated. They walked in the hotel and up to the front desk. "Hey. May I help you?" "Yeah, how much is a small room?" "Umm….. here, let me see." The clerk got on the computer and searched. "$60" Tom was furious. "What? Bull s-" "Tom, it's fine. Can we get a discount for travelers?" "Naw, we don't do that." "Ok, can we stay in the lobby?" "No, you idiot! No visitors in the lobby! You have to buy a room! Now get out, now!" Tom stepped up. "Now, you watch it here, you.." "TOM! STOPPIT!" "I don't like you kids." Anne was calm. "Can we pay what we have, then pay the rest later today?" The clerk was pissed. "NO! YOU CANN.." The manager, a 33 year old boy, stopped her. "What is going on?" "These kids are trying to get discounts! They asked for that, to stay in the lobby, and to pay the rest later! Dumb kids!" The manager looked at Tom, then Anne. He stared at Anne's breasts. He snapped out of it and shook his head. "Let them pay later." "WHAT! Robert, we ca.." "DO IT!" The clerk turned back to the kids and growled. "Your money." She said, very red in the face. A line had formed behind them. They gave her the money. "Damn kids." She snarled. They got the room number from what Tom called 'That fucking cunt of a clerk' and found the number upstairs-room 6969. After setting their stuff down and looking around, Tom walked up to Anne. "We need money. We gotta pay the old bitch tonite. We gotta do something… Lets, like, pickpocket someone important."Anne was puzzled. "OK… Are you any good?" "I'll try. Anything to stay away from the five-o." They picked up their stuff, except for the new clothes, and left. When walking by the desk, Tom flipped the lady off. She didn't notice. They walked outside and stood a little to the left of the doors. Then they waited.

**---**

**1:26 p.m. Day 2**

"There's someone!" Tom had spotted a businessman, about 38. Tom saw a $500 bill in the man's back pocket. He quietly walked up to his foe. He just wlaked with him for a few. Then, he looked around, snatched the money, and backed off. The man kept walking. Didn't even notice. That's funny. Real comedy. But someone had something to say. "Hey, you! Give that back!" Tom and Anne turned to see a man running toward them. They looked at each other for a few seconds, turned, and took off. They ran down the street as the businessman turned a corner. Tom spotted an alley just past the candle shop, right before the store in front of the corner the man turned. He yanked Annebelle into the alley. Anne slid a bit, but regained balance, and they ran down the end of the alley. "Damn, Tom, don't yank so hard!" "Don't blame me. Blame the man that's choppin butt behind us." They turned at the end and hid behind a dumpster. The man ran down the alley, stopped and looked around at the end, then ran across the street. Tom laughed for a minute, then sighed. Just then, a couple, of young age, I must say, came up to them. Tom and Anne stood up, thinking they were chasing them too. The boy spoke. "Dude, calm down! We ain't chasin you, we were following you! That was awesome! How the hell did you do that?" Tom shrugged. The girl then said, "Yeah! You done it before?" Tom shook his head. "Man, I never would have done it, that's for sure. Funny." The boy laughed. "You went ballistic as soon as he yelled at you, man! I mean, seriously! And you can chop ass too! But what if that dude caught you?" Anne shifted her weight. She really seemed disturbed. "TO HELL WITH HIM!" she said with a serious tone. Serious, none the least. The boy flinched for a minute. Then he smiled. "Dude! Hard knock! Oh, sorry. I'm Karek. This is Jen, my girlfriend." Tom regained his breath. "Hey. I'm Tom. This is Anne." Jen smiled. "Hi." Karek kneeled down, seemingly regaining his breath, for him and Jen were running, too. Barely keeping up, that is. Tom and Anne made them look like rocks. Then again, years of being a train will do that to you, ya know? Choo-choo fast, chop-chop fast. "Hey. I've got an idea. I'm fuckin bored, so let's try this. Anne, you come with me. Karek, you and Tom." Tom cocked his head. "….Aight?" Jen stood up. "Ok, meet back at BK at 2:30." Everyone stood up, except Tom. "Ok." Karek stood up again. "I've got an idea." He stuck his thumb at Tom. "Let's get the hell on with it. This ain't no thinking thang." Jen and Anne started walking. "Peace."

**---**

**1:59 p.m. Day 2- Tom and Karek**

They had just walked two blocks. They had been talking about music. Why? Dunno. "Yeah, Ozzy, Static-X, and Korn for me." "Static-X is not very known around here." Karek chuckled. "I know. Sucks." They were at a gas station. They walked in and started for the fountains. Karek shuddered a little. "Uh, sorry, but Anne has the biggest set ever…..they natural?" Tom kept on walking. "Yep." Karek was taken back a bit. "You mean, you don't mind me asking?" Tom kept a straight face. "Nope. If it's true, it don't bother me. I mean, I really don't care what people think." Karek chuckled. "You are a bold sunofabitch." "Yeh, I gue- DAMMIT!" "What?" Tom pointed to his left. "Dopehead bumped straight into me!" Tom pointed to a boy. The boy spoke. "Watch out, you fucker!" Tom walked over to him. He then noticed that it was the his TV director's son. The boy cleared his throat, a sign of mockery. "I said Fucker!" Tom lifted a fist. "NYAAAHH!" he screamed as he swung at the boy with amazing force. He hit him straight in the lips, knocking the boy out instantly. He fell straight to the ground. He was bleeding like no tomorrow. Tom stuck a thumb over his shoulder. "You're out!" He shouted. Karek stood there. "You don't fuck around do you?" Tom kicked the boy and spit on him. "Well, he had his thong too far up his pussy." That was funny. Very funny indeed. Tom and Karek laughed, paid for drinks, and left.

**---**

**1:59 p.m. Day 2- Jen and Anne**

"You sound like you don't fuck around." "Yeah. Karek said I'm the only person he knows that wears these purple and black clothes so violently." "You are to me too." Jen smiled. "They describe my personality octagon." Anne frowned. "Your what?" Jen grabbed a newspaper from an empty table at the BK. She took out a pen and started drawing. "It shows my eight characteristics. Anger, vigor, hype, cocky, love, music, fun, and a little bit of slut." "Slut." Anne giggled. "Heh. There's a lot of slut in me, it just don't come out. Shyest fucking part of me." They giggled. Just then, a mother and child walked by. They stopped. "Mommy, what is that word? Fucking?" "It's the word that's 'in' nowadays. Now get in the fucking car." The child jumped in the car. "I like that fucking word! It sounds cool!" The mother slapped the child. "ONLY I CAN SAY IT!" "OKAY MOMMY!" The boy cried hysterically as the mother got in, and they drove away. Jen and Anne just stood there, looking on. They turned and looked at each other like WTF? They laughed really hard, then they continued to walk down the street. They were talking about various things when Jen spotted a sign that said 2:12 p.m. She whipped out her cool-as-hell cell and opened it. "Time for a check-up, Doc." She started dialing.

**---**

**2:13 p.m. Day 2- Jen's phone to Karek's phone**

"Yeah, he is getting that Korn CD. Where are you guys?" "We're at Grove St. We just got done with that old clothes store. The one that's real gothic." "Cool. Oh, here he comes now-'you get that CD? Cool.'-Ok, he's got it." "Ok. Hold on--Hey, Anne wants to talk to Tom." "Aight-'Here Tom.'-" "Hello? Anne?" "Yeah? Hey, a while ago Jen invited us to their place tonite. You up?" "Sure. I sure as hell ain't got nothing else to do. So I'm down-DAMMIT!" "WHAT?" "I've got to get that CD player! I forgot the damn thing!" "Dammit Tom, don't do that! You scared the fuck outta me!" "Sorry. My bad." "It's fine. Just try not to do it again, asshole. Meet us at BK. I'm starving." "Aight. Lets go."

---

**2:24 p.m. Day 2- Tom and Karek**

Tom just bought a cordless CD player. Very nice one, if none the least. They were just chillin in an alley across from BK and CD Wurlde. They were playing Korn on their stylin cordless CD player they had very loud, very loud indeed. It was funny, because they were shot with harsh looks, as people didn't very well approve of Korn. Or that kind of rock. Bad for the kids. But they didn't give 2 shits. Nope. Not even just 1. "Damn!" "What?" "That's a good frickin guitar riff!" "Not better than Somebody Someone's." "Shit, whatever. If you say." "There they are." Tom looked to the left. "Aight. I'm getting a Pepsi. I'm the thirstiest damn kid in town."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7: In The Caboose**

**2:38 p.m. Day 2**

Jen and Anne were walking up to the front doors at Burger King, to find Tom and Karek behind them. "Hey Tom. Hey K." They stepped inside, Tom still with the radio. Except, it was turned down. They ordered fries, Jen and Tom got burgers, and they all got pepsi, except for Anne. They sat outside. They were just laughing and talking about past friends. "Anne. I wonder how Percy is?" "I don't know." "Hmm…" Percy was Thomas's best friend as a train. You know. Jen and Karek looked confuzzled. Very confuzzled, none the least. "Oh, it's nothing. Just an old friend." "Oh. Hey, lets get going." "Where are we going?" "To my house." Tom nodded. "Ok." They left their mostly eaten food on the table, and left.

**---**

**3:19 p.m. Day 2**

They had been walking for some time. A long time, if none the least. "Damn K! Where in the hell is your house?" Karek pointed. "A few down there. Maybe 5 minutes." Tom looked at K. "Shit."

**---**

**3:26 p.m. Day 2**

"Here, Tom." "Thank God!" They had walked quite a way. Anne was fine. It didn't bother her. "Ok, y'all grab your shit, we'll wait here." "You don't come in?" Tom shrugged. "Naw…I like your car." Karek laughed. "Ok, be right back." Karek and Jen went inside. Tom looked into the city, some distance away. "Big town." "Yep. And they got a pretty good house." "And car. Acura RSX II Turbo. V8 Engine." Anne looked at Tom. "How do you know?" "My favorite." Tom looked at the two houses beside them. Then he shuddered. "I saw something at that Wal-Mart today that pissed me off." "What?" Anne asked. Tom hesitated. "It was a video of Thomas the Tank Engine."

**---**

**3:35 p.m. Day 2**

"Really? You're popular among kids." Tom hissed. "Well, I don't like the kids." "You had it good! Star of the show!" "Well, fuck me, the star of the show." Tom's eyes got huge. Anne shifted her weight to her right foot and cocked her head. Tom stuttered. "W-Wait, that didn't come out as planned." "No, I'll take it into consideration. Keep it in mind." Tom chuckled. "Hey, Tom. Come on. We're going for a ride." Karek pointed to the car. "O…...K?" Tom walked over to the car. Karek nodded his head towards Tom. "You drive." Tom smiled. "Seriously?" "Yep." Tom went to the driver's side and got in, very excited. "You girls coming?" "No. We stay." K looked confuzzled. "Sure?" "Sure." Karek walked over to the car and got in. They drove off. The girls looked on.

**---**

**3:39 p.m. Day 2- Tom and K**

Tom and Karek were just pulling up to the gas station again. "No, Tom, let's go to a different one. I don't need you getting in any trouble." They drove on past the gas station, overlooking everything for a second. It was quiet except for the Static-X CD. They passed some teenagers on the street staring at the car. Karek snarled at them. "Fuck you starin at?" K didn't like that group of kids. They had once tried to rob his last Acura, the first RSX. "There's another gas station." "Ok." They left the radio on and went inside, got four bags of Doritos, 4 chocolate bars, and a few packs of Pepsi, paid, and left. The music was on a different song. And I'll start a war with, and I'll start a war with, and I'll start a war with this fucking emotion, the song played. "Start a War. The best song on the CD." "Yep." They pulled out and headed down the road to Target.

**---**

**3:41 p.m. Day 2- Jen and Anne**

"Yeah, why?" "Just wondering. Seems like he is." "Oh, he is." "You done with that shower?" "Almost." Jen was taking a shower, and Anne was watching the Hawks and Bulls play on ESPN. "DAMMIT! GOD DAMMIT!" "What?" "They just threw the fucking ball away!" "The Hawks?" "Yeah!" "Yup. We suck." "Damn straight." Jen got out of the shower, and Anne watched the Bulls kick ass. "When will they be back with the food?" "Eventually. Karek don't like them kids." "Good." Jen got some clothes on and sat on the ground in front of Anne. "Damn, Anne! The Bulls are pelting us into shit!"

**---**

**5:15 p.m. Day 2**

"We're back." "Cool." "The Bulls win?" "Nope." "What? They didn't?" "No. They killed." "Figgers." Tom walked over to the counter and set the steak, milk, and Doritos down. Karek put everything by the door and picked up three DVD's. "I got Hide and Seek, 2 Fast 2 Furious, and Spinal Tap." "Hide and Seek first." "Aight." Karek walked over to the TV and set the movies down. Tom walked over to the couch. "What is that?" Tom lifted his hand. "Two twelve packs of Smirnoff. Watermelon and Black Cherry." Karek sat on the couch and moaned. "Ohh…..watermelon." Tom sat next to K, Jen took a pillow and laid it on the floor, and Anne sat in a big blue chair by the bookcase. She saw an interesting subject. She picked it out. "101 Ways To Give A Man What He Needs?" Jen's face turned red. "That's…mine." Anne smiled evilly. "You 'little bit of slut'." Her, Jen, and K laughed. Tom, misteeriouslee, had disappeared.

**---**

**5:48 p.m. Day 2**

The three had been watching Hide and Seek. Tom was nowhere, nowhere, none the least. Then he walked through the door. "The hell you been?" "I borrowed your ride." "YOU WH-oh….aight." "Hide and Seek?" "Yep." "Good movie." He sat on the couch next to Karek. Karek looked at him. "You mean, you've seen it?" "Yup." They looked on. Tom paid lots of attention to the scenes. At one point, out of nowhere, he screamed "LOOK OUT! IT'S CHARLIE MANSON!" The other three jumped, as Tom surprised them, and then giggled. Tom didn't mean to be funny. He just spoke his mind. Out of nowhere. Like Bush's funeral turned into Comedyfest '05. "Chaaaarrrliieeeee….." 'Charlie did it!' 'What do you mean? Who the hell is Charlie! WHO IS HE!' Tom was annoyed by this scene. "She means Charlie did it you fucker! Charlie is an IMAGINARY FRIEND! She has more fucking knowledge of it than you!" Everyone but Tom laughed. I laughed. Tom didn't laugh- he was serious. Very serious, none the least. The movie ended some time later. "Hey Jen! Get me a Smirnoff!" "Watermelon?" "No, I'll try the cherry." "Really? Weird. Aight, catch." Jen chucked the bottle at Karek. "WHOA! You almost missed!" "Yeah, well here's your glass of ice, coach. "Shut up Jen. Tom, flip that 2 Fast in." "Aight."

**---**

**8:37 p.m. Day 2**

They had just finished 2 Fast 2 Furious. Jen was in the kitchen, Anne was upstairs, Tom was pissing, and K left. "Hey Jen?" "What?" "Can you get me a Smirnoff? I'm upstairs." "Hold on!" Tom washed his hands and walked in the kitchen. "Where's K?" "In the garage." "Why the hell did he go out there?" "He plays the drums between various activities." "Alright. I'll be back." Tom grabbed two watermelon Smirnoff and walked out to the garage. He walked through the back door, which was open. "Hey Tom." "Sup." "Chillin." K then started playing a beat from Korn's Somebody Someone. Tom bobbed his head to the beat. When he quit, Tom outstretched his arm, like Bam in Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo. "I got you a melon." Karek thanked Tom then took the liquid from Tom and swung at the bottle with the drumstick. It cracked the neck of the bottle off. Tom looked at him like WTF?. He then stepped right outside. Karek took a big swig of the drink, then set it down. Tom came back in. Karek motioned him toward the drum set. He then swung at Tom's bottle. The neck shattered, blowing glass everywhere. Tom flinched really bad. "HOLY SHIT! What was that for?" K took another big swig. "Just taking a hit. Now sit down you pathetic bastard." Karek set his drink down. Tom sat on an empty cooler. Karek then began to play Korn's Here To Stay, then Ozzy's Crazy Train. "You're good." "Thanx." Karek set the drumsticks down. "Lets go." He took the bottle of alcohol, took a drink, then chucked it in the field. When they got inside, Jen was on the floor, and Anne was in the kitchen. She mixed half a glass from both flavors of alcohol and Splenda sweetener. "What's the Splenda for?" "Enhanced flavor." Tom chuckled. "Hehehe…..funny."

**---**

**9: 12 p.m. Day 2**

"Aight Tom, I'm tired. Me and Jen are Gonna rest for a while. You guys be up at 3?" "Yeah. All night." Karek and Jen usually slept all day. "Ok. See ya in a while." Karek and Jen went into the bedroom and instantly fell asleep. Or…..so it seems. Tom and Anne went upstairs. They conversed for a while, quite a while indeed, then Tom went outside to get the Offspring CD out of the Acura. Anne had the CD player. When Tom came back, Anne was playing with her hair. He popped in the Offspring and turned it to Self Esteem. He laid in the bed next to her. Fabric eventually started flying. They fucked. Yep. When done, Anne goes, "What the hell did we do?" "We fucked." "Well, lets do it again!" They fucked again. Details are so sexually violent they can't be put in this story. Anyway, they got dressed, sweaty as hell and hot, and went downstairs. They grabbed a Smirnoff and went outside.

---

**3:03 a.m. Day 2**

"Yep. Get your clothes on. We're gonna go to the glock store." "Dude. Sweet. Come on Jen. I'm getting my Kris." "Ok."

**---**

**3:35 a.m. Day 2**

They had been at the back door of the Ammu-Nation. Karek had pulled up in an alley behind the Guitar Center. They all got out and walked some large quantity of yards to the Ammu-Nation. Tom had two pieces of steel wire and, with difficulty, bent it into a picklock. They heard a click---it had unlocked. Tom pushed the door open, very quietly, if none the least, and they all quickly but quietly snuck in. Tom shut the door, quitely. Very quietly, indeed. There were very dim lights on, and there was a janitor in there. They walked behind a few large boxes of various guns, like Magnums, basic rifles, and 9.9 mm Kris. "Damn!" Karek whispered. This was his gun. He took a pocket knife and stuck it in the box. He ripped the cut wide open. Kris fell out everywhere. The janitor came running over. The gang flinched. The janitor was surprised. He then looked at Karek, and his eyes were, like really big. "Vaneygis?"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Click, Click, BOOM!**

**3:43 a.m. Day 2**

Karek stood up. "Janis? The hell! I ain't seen you forever!" Tom, Jen, and Anne looked on in confusion. "Oh. This in my friend Janis Clapirce. We were friends in high school. He dropped out and moved." "Yep." "Janis, why did you come back?" "Felt like it. This gun store is pretty good in stock, so I tried for janitor. I take different guns home after cleaning and customize them." Tom was now more confused. "So….you steal from here too?" "Yep." Tom sat down. "Customize?" Tom said in more confuzzelation. "I make them like they don't sell in stores. Like homemade cookies. "Oh." "You guys looking for a certain gun?" Tom stood up once again. He walked over to the pistols. "I came for a Cougar Magnum." "Ahh…my favorite. Here." Janis walked over to a stack of boxes. He moved them. Under them was a latch on the ground. The latch had a hook, which he removed. He opened it to reveal somewhere around four of his favorite custom made guns. He picked one up. "My favorite custom made gun. I installed a laser, a banana clip, and a pass lock. No one but those who know the code can shoot the motherfucker." He held it out to Tom. It was a fairly large pistol. He was really excited. He tried to open the clip, but it wouldn't open. "Oh, sorry. Push the button in the middle of the butt of the handle in, turn safety off, cock it, then pull the trigger." Tom did so, but had trouble finding the button. When he pulled the trigger, they heard a click. "There. It's unlocked! You couldn't see that button, could you?" Tom chuckled. "Nope." He then opened the clip to find somewhere around twelve bullets, more than the original capacity of 6 bullets a round. "Oh, and I installed a silencer. For all my guns." Janis threw the silencer at Tom. He caught it and installed it. The gun was now ten inches long. Tom flicked the thing up in the air, making it spin, and as soon as it came back down, he caught it, perfectly, and fired. The bullet could not be heard, but seen. It bounced off the wall. "Nice twirl! And shot! Where'd you learn to do that?" Tom walked to Janis. "I never tried it before." "Damn, pretty good for the first time!" "Thanx." He handed it back to Janis. "Nope. Keep it. I'll make another one." Tom smiled, then twirled the gun on his finger. He walked around the shelves, surveying the stock guns. Anne was messing with a normal handgun. She took two, walked to an open ammo box, and loaded them. Janis threw her a silencer. "Aight Vaneygis. A Kris?" "Yep. Like in high school." Janis threw him a custom made Kris. It had a small screen, about 2 inches on each side, attached to a wire. 2 inches, if none the least. And a silencer. K picked up the screen and turned it on. There was a red dot in the middle, and a zoom on the side, in reach of the thumb. He Held the screen and turned his arm as far back around him as he coud, still facing straight ahead, and pointed the gun behind him. He moved it around until the red dot was on Tom. Then he zipped around, the red dot still on Tom. "And the zoom works!" "Yep. I made sure it did. No matter where you point. Why the fuck would I give you a broken zoom?" They all laughed. Jen had a Uzi, and was attempting to put bullets from a 9 mm Raptor Magnum in it. K frowned. "You can't put bullets from a Magnum in a Uzi!" Janis and Jen both replied at the same time. "Yeah you can." They looked at each other. "How'd you know that, Jen?" "I've experimented with guns. It's called Karek takes basketball in college, I take gun class in college." Janis turned to Karek. "And you didn't know this?" K got red in the face. "No…" Janis chuckled. "Here, Jen. Take my custom made Raptor bullets. They're smaller, but they work." He handed Jen a box of Custom made bullets, maybe containing 200 bullets. "Thanx. But how do you make bullets? And get the right code on them?" "Practice." Everyone now had a gun. Oh, boy.

**---**

**4:48 a.m. Day 3**

Tom and the gang had had a shooting battle with Janis in an abandoned building, a car port, behind Ammu-Nation. It was 4 in the morning, and there was no light in the building. They all used a bullet proof vest, their silenced guns, and night senses. Now, senses as in natural instincts. No goggles. They all were a little nocturnal, so they could most likely spot each other. There were 5 floors and the windows were out, so imagine a broken down car port in a quiet, desolate, haunting like scene. Tom spotted a nice hiding spot, on the 3rd floor, where he went up some stairs to a rusty door, still on the 3rd floor. That door led to an office, which had a broken window, which had a window painter's elevator thing about twelve or thirteen feet out in the air. He ran and jumped to the thing, a long leap. From that hanging obstacle, the moon shone on him, but due to old abandoned boxes, he could snipe the others out. He could see over the 3rd and 2nd floors, but not the first, 4th, or 5th. He was suspended on that elevator around 104 yards in the air. Jen, unknown to anyone, had hid in that office behind a desk, but for an odd reason, did not see Tom. Janis was everywhere. He had covered most of the 2nd, then hid in a dark corner on the 3rd floor stairs. It was so dark in that spot, No one, not even who went up that set of stairs, could see him. Karek had disappeared, supposedly, due to loud footsteps, was on the 5th floor the whole time. Anne moved about. At one time in the night, Jen screamed. Tom jumped up, startled. "GODDAMMIT TOM! DON'T HIDE THERE!" Jen had seen Tom jump from the elevator back to the office. Surprisingly, nobody heard them. Tom instantly shot her. He then ran wildly down the stairs and up to the 4th. The first time Jen's vest had been hit. She got up and ran away. In the end, Tom had the most shots, because his colored bullets were present on everyone's vest. Anne was in second, having somehow saw Janis, and shot him twice. She had ten shots, three behind Tom. Janis was in third, Jen in fourth. Karek was in last, due to the fact he had not been shot once, let alone shot anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**FATAL RESULT/DEATH OF A LEGACY**

**8:30 a.m. Day 3**

The gang had been chillin in the abandoned car port. Janis had gone home. Karek went to get food. They were now extremely bored. "Yep. Let's go take a walk in the woods." They had been listening to Korn and Ozzy on the CD player. They had also been messing with their guns. They were talking about a thing or two when Tom heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps, indeed. They hid behind a huge box. Tom looked up and saw it was Karek. "Guys?" Tom sighed. "Where have you been?" "Well, the damn waitress wouldn't get my food" "Oh. Well, we got the food, so eat." They ate then decided to go walk in the woods. They walked out of the car port. "What the hell are we gonna do in the woods?" Jen got no response. "Hello?" "WE'RE JUST GOING TO WALK AROUND! DO YOU THINK IT IS FUN IN THIS TOWN?" "No…" "Ok." They went by the gun shop and walked out into the streets. They headed towards the woods, about a mile away, when Tom accidentally tripped over a dog leash and into a cop car. "Damn car!" He kicked it. "The dog, tied to a post with no owner, barked. A cop showed beside him. "You kick my car?" Tom looked at everyone and took off.

**---**

**8:51 a.m. Day 3**

The gang ran back to the car port. "Cops cops, everywhere…." They ran to the 2nd floor with the cop, and another that came from nowhere, now behind them. They hid behind a huge box. "Ok. Let's wait till he's gone." "I say we go to that elevator I found while we played this morning." "That's where you were?" "Yep." "Oh. Dammit." They heard the cop. He was approaching the gang. Then, one found them. "Right here! I got you!" Tom stood up and shot the hell out of his face. The group took off. The other cop, who appeared out of nowhere, fumbled with his gun, but by the time he first fired, they were on the stairs. They went up to the 3rd floor, the cop behind them. He fired another shot. It hit Tom. He kept running. "Am I the only one who kept my fuckin vest on?" They ran up to the stairs that lead to the office. The cop was just now coming up the stairs. They shut the door, and Tom and K jumped first. "Tom, are you insane?" "Just do it!" They made it. "Woah. Isn't as far as it looks." Jen and Anne jumped, and when they got there they all hid behind those boxes. The cop came in the door. He was stoked to find no one. He got on his radio. "Hello? I've got four rouges in the Auto-23 car port, shots fired, officer down." He said into the radio. "Ok. Backup on the way." He then exited the office. Then he came back in. He glanced at the hanging elevator, and walked to the far side of the office. He spotted Anne. "FREEZE!" Anne turned and shot him two times in the neck. Tom and the gang jumped down from the elevator. They ran out of the office and to the stairs. "Come on, let's leave before the backup gets here!" They ran down to the 2nd, then ground floor. The backup spotted them. "Back up the stairs!" They ran back up and hid behind a box. The cops stopped and looked around. When the three turned their backs, the gang took off. They ran out of the car port and turned toward the Ammu-Nation. They flew down the alley. They hit the main street, and saw two police cars. They ran past the cars, eastward toward the forest. Quite a ways away. Mile and a half, two miles. The officers started chasing them now, and three more came to their aid. The two from each car got out and started shooting. They missed. Then, a bystander spoke. "Hey! You're the one who pick pocketed that dude!" Now, he was chasing them. Dude, WTF? That confused me too. "What the fuck? Where'd he come from?" Karek seemed to be amazed. Tom didn't observe that he was chasing them. "I dunno! Keep running!" They cut through another alley, cops a few yards behind, when Anne pulled out a pistol. She got one cop straight in the head. They ran on, Tom now holding money in his hand. They approached a bum. They slowed down a bit to tease the cops. As they flew past, Tom threw the $100 bill at him. "Oi! Now me eat!" the bum said, as he stood and skipped past them coppers. The gang turned a corner and blasted off. They hit the BK and went in. They hopped the counter and went through the kitchen, out the back door, and out into the street, knocking people over in the process. The cops had gone around, therefore were able to catch up. And, there were more. Yes indeedie. Tom turned and shot another one in the balls. He fell over, and two cops stopped to help him. Now there were at least eight. They ran on and on, and had covered a medium area. They were at least a mile to the forest. Karek tripped over a dog leash. "SHIT!" Tom grabbed him as he fell, helping him regain his balance. "Dude, first me, now you. Jeez." This took a chunk out of their distance from the cops. They were a few feet in front of them. One fired a shot, and another, at Jen's head. She fell to the ground. The rest of the gang ran on, the popos still hot behind them. Jen, left for dead, lay still on the ground, blood gushing from her head.

**---**

**3:12 p.m. Day 3**

It had been a two hour chase. They turned a wrong corner and they got to a dead end. Jen was dead. The cops had captured them, and they had been in jail for a few hours. We now zoom in on Karek's prison cell. "Damn, Tom. That dead end…..I should have just went through that candle store's back door." Tom jumped up, suddenly in shock. "THERE WAS A DOOR!" "Yep. To our left." Tom got pissed to the max. "DAMMIT! PIECE OF SHIT!" He punched the wall. "Calm down, you bastard. We need to get out of here. Quick. They have our guns." Anne said. "We need them back." Tom looked on, pissed as hell, and waited. It was 3:14 p.m. "Hey. I pick pocketed that one faggot. I'll pick pocket the keys." Karek laughed. "YES! Do it!" Tom took a seat by the gate. They were all in different cells, but they could see and here each other. It was a 4 cell confinement room. They were arranged, by accident, to where they could see each other. They were large cells indeed, with a small TV, an Xbox, a stereo, and a blanket. Why? Dunno. But there it is. It seems like the cops in this town do drugs if they _pamper_ the captives. Then an officer walked in. Tom stood up, and waited as he walked over to Tom's cell.

**---**

**3:21 p.m. Day 3**

The officer walked by Tom's cell, stopping to examine the statistics and walked on. Tom couldn't reach the keys, so he made a risky decision. He walked over to the Xbox and unplugged it. He picked it up and ripped the disk slide out. The cop heard so, and asked what was wrong. Tom replied with "Damn thing is broken." "Yeah, I'll fix it this once. Next time, you eat it." The cop opened the gate to receive the Xbox, and Tom quickly swung it over the cop's head. The cop fell to the floor. Tom then hit him again. He was out. Tom grabbed the keys, and the rest is history.

**---**

**3:39 p.m. Day 3**

Tom, Anne, and Karek were now in the middle, and, if none the least, the most heavily guarded area of the large station. They were behind….. well, use your imagination- what is there to hide behind in a police station? They were surrounded, no, trapped in a corner with many of an officer around them. "Tom, Karek, even if we get out alive, we're way out here in the desolate parts, and it will take twenty minutes to get back to town! Why try!" Tom seemed disturbed at Anne's remark. "Anne-…..-THAT'S WHY THEY HAVE _COP CARS_ AT A _COP STATION _! JESUS!" Karek nodded. "Yeah. So just head to the garage." Tom stood up from behind the…. File shelf, and shot one cop square in the face. Karek and Anne did so. They all then stood up and took all but one of the sons o bitches out. Tom shot him where it burns, and he fell in pain. They all ran for the east sector. "You know where those v-hickles are?" "Nope." Anne groaned. "You dope nose. I wish Jen was still here so I could talk to a girl." "Shut the hell up and run! Tom, do you ha- THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU NEUROTIC BASTARD!" Tom had stopped at a cell. He was unlocking it. Out came- _gasp_ -Michael Jackson! Just then a rush of cops flew around the corner. Michael grabbed his balls, spun, and screamed. A few, maybe twenty, kids came out of his cell- boys. They jumped all over the cops, distracting them. Tom then shot Michael. "RUN!" They kept running, around the corner, to find a cop delivering food to jailed personnel. Karek shot the cop, grabbed the others, and jumped in the cell. He shut the door. By the way, why do the cops here OPEN the cell? Don't they just deliver through the bars? Anyway…. Tom looked at the cops running by, still chasing them. "Well….dumb ass cops." "Well, let's wait a few." Anne looked over to the right, breathing hard. Then, she stopped breathing. "S-S-Sonic The Hedgehog! What are you doing here? Are you even real?" The figure stood up from the shadows. It was, in fact, just a show person in a Sonic costume. Anne sighed in despair. "Got caught doin crack at the mall." Anne snorted. "Well, I thought you were the real thing." "KAREK! ANNE! LET'S GO!" Tom opened the cell with the keys he stole, and they were out. Anne slammed the door on the imposter Sonic's hands as he tried to follow, amputating them as the door locked into place. They flew around corners, shooting dozens and dozens and dozens and, maybe even more dozens, of cops. At one point, they got ambushed by what Tom called "half the damn sty." He took them out single handed with no difficulty. They ran and ran and ran and ran and, if I may, ran and ran some more. They stopped. "Hey, doesn't this place look familiar?" "Yeah……" Anne snitched-"WE'RE BACK IN THE CORE! SEE THE FILE DRAWER?" Everything went quiet.

**---**

**3:59 p.m. Day 3**

Tom shivered. "Dammit, we've gone in a complete damn circle! How the hell did that happen? Is it really that fucking big?" Tom was pissed to the max. The max, if I must. Over the intercom, the chief of the staion announced that the backup officers should take action, and there was backup on the way. "This poses another problem, Anne." Anne shot a camera in the corner. Karek jumped up in rage, saying "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR?" "Yeah! Now they know where we are!" Anne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they only _heard _us. Hearing is less useful than sight. The camera obtains _visions._ With _visions,_ the 5-0 can _see_ us." K, blushing as he realized this, smiled." "Yep! Silly me. So if we leave now, they will be misguided. Lets go before they come!" They all left the core. They ran by a certain cell in a solitary area, where they found Don Vito in a bunny costume. "DON VITO!" Don answered in his stuttery fasion as usual. "Hubanishadki, yi, yeah, who the hell are you gigigi-guys?" "Karek Tom and Anne. What are you doing?" They looked around and noticed a camera. "I'm trying to get in the pakin-Playboy Mansion!" Then Bam walked in with another cameraman. "His fat ass is trying to get in the Playboy mansion again! The pathe- Huh? Who are you?" Tom and the crew stared. "IS THIS VIVA LA BAM?" they cried. "Yeah! Vito is trying to get in the-" "Yeah we heard." Dunn laughed. "And y'all are trying to get out of the station, huh?" Bam, Dico, Dunn, and Raab all laughed in sarcasm. "Yep." Tom said solemnly. They stopped laughing. "Y'all serious?" "Yep." Bam smiled. "Are y'all getting this on tape? This s is whack! F#$#&() awesome!" Tom cocked the previously unnoticed gun and gestured the gang. "C'mon, K, let's go." Bam flinched at the sight of the gun. "AND THEY GOT F#&#() GUNS TOO! SWEET, SWEET!" Tom and the gang took off, for they heard more officers.

**---**

**4:18 p.m. Day 3- Anne**

Anne had split from the group. She said it would be easier to look separately. She was in the west sector, where all the storage was. Oh, and some cells. Empty ones, at that. The group had picked up a few radios and programmed them to another station so the cops couldn't reach their conversations. Anne was in a dark corner in an open cell. "Tom? K? Y'all in?" "Yeah, where are you?" "Southeast area, open cell." No one is anywhere around. And it smells like crap." "Figures-WATCH IT! TURN T-….." The radio had cut out. "TOM-K-TOM? HELLO?" She cocked her gun. She didn't know what happened. She took out a few clips, and put new ones in the Uzi's she picked up. She tore out of the cell, then realized she had a cell phone. She took it out and called Tom. "Hello?" "TOM! You're ok!" "Yep. We got into a shootout. Only two survived, severely injured. We're fine." "Ok. Good." Anne was now behind a stack of boxes. In the west sector. Big station, huh? She stood up, still whispering to Tom, when she spotted a cop. She drew one Uzi. "I'm gonna get this bastard easy, Tom." She whispered. But the cop seemed to be expecting her. He immediately turned and shot her square in the chest. He had amazing aim. She dropped to the floor.

**---**

**4:32 p.m. Day 3**

"Anne? ANNE!" Tom screamed in the phone. The cop walked over to the girl. It was the chief. He picked up the phone. "You meddlin faggots still here?" Tom snitched at the chief's voice. "You bastard! You shot her!" Karek frowned. "What's goin on? He shot her?" "Yeah, but she's not dead. Tell me where you are and she lives." Tom snickered evilly. Very evilly indeed. Chief heard clunking metal. "In the garage." The chief was now silent. He heard the engine go off. Tom laughed very evilly and loud. Loud, if none the least. "CATCH US NOW, YOU FAT FUCK!" The chief was pissed. Tom heard shots from the other line. The chief was now headed to the garage. He dropped the phone. "Well, K. She's gone." K paid no attention. "GO, YOU IDIOT!"

**---**

**4:34 p.m. Day 3**

They had been to the garage and stolen a car, and Quickly installed a new nitrous muffler. New technology. Luckily for chiefy chief, the backup already had the car on lockdown. Tom and the cops were seventy two feet apart. "K." "Yeah." "This is death." K frowned. "What?" "Death. This is it." "What? Tom!" K was very disturbed. Tom was calm. He kept his eyes on the chief. "You know…know how they say live life to the fullest, like it's the last day of school?" K was still in shock. "Y…yeah, why?" Tom smirked. "We are going to give this all the shit we got. This last fucking attempt is, well, the last. The best. The fullest." K was now confused and scared. "What the hell?" Tom revved the engine. "The adrenaline. This is awesome. Being a train ain't nothing to this shit." K was frustrated and confuzzled. Confuzzled, if not to the max. "Train? What the f-" He didn't finish it. Just then, the chief was driving toward them in the Supreme Police Ethical Recruit Motorcar, or S.P.E.R.M. The best vehicle there. But, just 100 yards away, he stopped. Every recruit behind him was blown to hell. This is why K did not finish his sentence. Chief, Karek, and Tom looked behind Tom's car. On the roof was a small figure. They could not make it out. But, Tom spotted some binoculars. He looked in them and was strongly taken back. "Fuck? Bam Margera? With a rocket launcher?" He said to himself. K smiled. "That's Bam?" The chief could not see, because of distance and horrible eyesight. He was cussing and screaming. Bam yelled. "Go, you fugitive freaks!" Tom smiled. He took off. The chief caught on to this, and started after them. Tom shifted the gear and they were at 79. Pretty fast for thirteen seconds, huh? They tore out of the wasteland and onto Glaiden Blvd.

**---**

**5:34 p.m. Day 3**

They had been in the chase for awhile. Apparently, they wrecked in the junkyard past the firehouse, and the chase was on foot. Karek had been hit, by a moving minivan. He was near dead. Tom was now at the tattoo shop. It was a few hundred yards from that old car port. He ran past it, and continued on toward main street, once again. He once again turned toward eastward to the forest, maybe a mile and a half away. Chiefy was right behind him. Guns were no matter now, as they had vests, and chief lost his gun. Tom gave his to Karek because Karek's gun ran out of bullets. He turned a different way-north now, toward the ghetto part of the city. He tripped but regained balance. He kept running, down a long ally. Then, from nowhere, came Janis. He pulled Tom aside. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" "I have a bad history with chief here. What you do?" Tom laughed. "Popped a lot of cops! And saw Don Vito in a bunny costume." "From Viva La Bam?" "Yep." "HAHA! I wish I saw it." Janis turned a different corner. Tom turned west. "You can't escape, you bastard! And I'll get you, Janis!" The chief followed Tom. They ran a good while, into a street. Tom dodged a car on the street, and jumped another. Chief got caught in the traffic. Tom kept running. I say, a clever boy, none the least! The chief was now out of traffic but a ways behind Tom. He ran through the forest, headed to the train yard, knowing that this was his last day as a human. He came out of the brush and onto the tracks. He ran until the intercross track shifted. It caught his foot, pierced right through. "AAHHHHH SHIT! GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! DAMMIT!" Then, from around the corner, Percy came, sorta like he was expecting Thomas. "NO! PERCY! STOP!" Percy was obviously in a hurry. He plowed right over Tom, who was screaming. Percy drove on saying "Yeah…Damn kid was in my way. I gotta find Thomas and Annebelle, and that kid won't get in my way!" Thomas lay there, dead. Chiefy caught up to him, out of breath. He stood there for a while, just looking at Tom, thinking about Janis, the others, and what kind of donuts he'd eat when he got home. Then, he thought of all the good officers Tom had killed. He snickered at Tom. "Ha. Idiot."

So became the death of a Legacy, a Legend, a Hero. A GTA sort of figure. But, there are parts of it not told in this story, parts that justify and reason it…….

**_It's over. Please leave._**


End file.
